Sand Robot
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: A sequel to Wonderful Blue, Fitz and Simmons continue their fun day at the beach playing in the sand. Set before 1x17 Turn, Turn, Turn


This story is a continuation to Wonderful Blue but you can read it without reading the first part. It takes place sometime before 1x17 Turn, Turn, Turn at the beach. Fitz and Simmons are taking advantage of their day off. Agents of Shield belongs to its Awesome creators.

* * *

Jemma sat on her brightly colored towel beside Fitz letting the hot sun warm and dry her skin. It was a Wonderful, fantastic, shining day that stuck a permanent grin on her face. The ocean was beautiful and blue and teeming with life and her best friend in the world sat beside her listening to her tell him all about it while he munched on chocolate walnut fudge. She had bought him a piece around the size of his fist for being such a good sport about swimming in the freezing water with her. As far as she could tell, they were the only two at the beach who had gone in. The purchase had earned her a look of absolute adoration from him which she had easily returned.

"I can't believe you didn't want any," he said, whipping his fingers on a napkin.

"I had some peach flavoured," she reminded him.

He made a face and began burying his feet under the sand.

She chuckled at him. "It was delicious."

"If you like peaches," he added patting the sand on his toes.

"Would you like me to cover all of you with the sand?" She offered knowing how much he loved the feel of it.

Fitz nodded happily, "Yes please!"

He lay down with his head on his towel and she began piling sand on him. He closed his eyes contentedly and nodded every few minutes as she explained to him what a mermaid's purse was (a capsule of shark eggs) and how not all species of sharks produced them. Some gave birth to live young. He looked about as happy as she felt and the expression on his face sent a warm glow through her as she smoothed the small mountain on top of him.

"Can you make me into a robot?" He asked when he was completely covered up to his neck.

"Sure," she answered brightly, "but I'll need your help with the design!"

"Of course," he agreed cheerfully.

So she carved a robot out of the sand encasing him, adding parts here and there following his suggestions. People stopped by to stare at their creation; it seemed to amuse them.

A small child who looked around four or five greeted Fitz as Mr. Robot.

"Beep, Greetings Mr. Human, beep," Fitz replied in a computer voice causing the child to giggle before scuttling back to his parents.

Jemma's watch beeped too.

"Time to go Mr. Robot," she laughed, feeling slightly disappointed that the morning was over.

"It seems a shame to break all your hard work though," he said, lifting his head to see it.

"I'd rather be able to take you back to the Bus with me than leave it in tact," she teased.

"Yeah, me too," he concurred, grinning and wiggling out of the sand robot so he could help her pack.

They had more things than they'd started out with and it took some creative packing to fit it all into the bag. The beach store, Massive Dynamic, had supplied them with most of their swimming gear. The sign for the store read 'What do we sell? What don't we sell?' The motto had sparked a ten minute tirade from the two of them in which they listed several things from the endless list of what the store likely didn't sell. It included human spleens, distant galaxies and sandwiches made with pesto aeoli.

Ready to go, the pair set off together towards the Bus. Jemma looked once more over her shoulder at the sparkling blue waves and was sorry to leave the happy place behind.

Fitz nudged her shoulder. "Thanks for bringing me Simmons," he beamed at her.

She beamed back, "Thanks for coming with me," she replied.

It wasn't so bad, she realized, leaving the ocean behind. Much of the joy she had felt there stemmed from the fact he had been there too. That joy would follow her back to the Bus so long as Fitz was returning with her

* * *

**Fun Background**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked or read my other stories. You guys are the best. **

**A special thanks to notapepper for all your wonderful reviews and you help with my spelling :)**

The Fringe reference in the story is Massive dynamic which is a big sorta evil corporation in Fringe whose motto is "What do we do? What don't we do?"


End file.
